Attention Shoppers
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: Attention shoppers... Big Time Rush is in the building. Humor!
1. WalMart

**Before you ask! I know the other stories of this were deleted, and that is because of my brother. He thought it would be great revenge to delete them. So here I am trying to rewrite this. And I know its not like the first one, and probably not as good as that one either, but I tried. The only thing I remembered from the first one was the beginning and end. So those are really the only things that stayed the same.**

**Anyways go on with the story….**

**Also Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Carlos stared at the computer screen in front of him, dazed. "Genius!" he muttered.<p>

He pondered over the idea for a while, then yelled for his friends. "Kendall, James, Logan, Jo, Camille, and Katie!" In a flash, six of his friends were standing in front of him, either confused or irritated.

"My dear friends, you must be wondering why I hollered for you. Well, I just figured out what we're going to do tomorrow. It's going to be hilarious."

"I want us to do some things at Wal-Mart." Camille rolled her eyes, "Wal-Mart... they don't even sell walls there." Carlos' booming laugh reverberated around the house, while the others stifled a laugh.

"Carlos, I know what you're thinking, no way we're going to go to humiliate ourselves in front of a supermarket full of people." Logan said. "C'mon bro! Lighten up! Have some fun for a change! I mean, this is like the most classic of pranks and we haven't even done it yet. What's the whole point of pranks?" "Camille.." Logan tried. "He's right! Lets just have a little fun..." Camille reasoned. _Camille is the only one that can change Logan's mind. _Carlos thought. _He's whipped after all..._ "Fine." He grumbled. "What do you say, deal?" He got seven nods as a reply.

And so, the seven of them picked some funny and amusing things to do at Wally's World out of the thousands they found, spent the rest of the day doing a bit of rehearsing and a little bit of arguing. They were convinced that they were prepared to take on Wal-Mart.

But the real question was whether Wal-Mart is ready for them.

_(the next day)_

"Friends, prepare yourself for the BEST DAY EVER!" Carlos declared.

**1. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose.**

_James _

Walking up to the nearest security camera. James began to look in it as if it was a mirror.

"Gosh this thing has been bothering me all day long.." James started digging for gold in his nose.

Still staring into the camera, James kept trying to get the booger out of his nose. While the security guys were getting disgusted with the show.

"Come on little thing. I got it…Wait, I lost it." Looking like he was digging a hole in his nose.

The security guards were about to get up and leave to stop this weird young man from picking his nose in front of the camera, when they heard "Aha I got it." Beat that booger!" The teenager said inspecting the gross green thing that came out of his nose.

James stepped away from the camera, flicking his booger on to the ground, not even bothering to put it in the trashcan. And started towards his friends.

What a nasty sight the security guards just seen.

**2. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.**

_Logan_

Logan stood at the bathroom doors looking around to see if any body was near to see what he was about to do. The only people he could see were his friends, who were standing somewhat near him.

'Lets just get this over with' He thought to his self. He switched the men's sign to the woman's bathroom door. While doing the same to the Women's but putting it on the men's door.

After doing this, Logan ran to his friends. To wait for somebody to go to the bathroom. A little while later a grown man maybe about twenty walked right into the 'Men's bathroom' but was actually the women's.

All of a sudden you can hear a girlish scream come from the bathroom. "You pervert, I should call the cops on you." An old women yelled hitting the poor man with her bag.

"I'm sorry, the sign said 'Men'." The man apologized covering his body from the women's beating.

Logan and his friends were laughing so hard they had tears come from their eyes.

**3. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.**

_Jo_

Following this man's every move. Jo started to feel like a stalker.

This man, you could tell was shopping for his family. He has a lot of food in his buggy, diapers, and formula. What a Mr. Mom.

The man was in the dairy aisle of Wal-Mart, looking at the milk, cheeses, yogurts, and etc. Jo was in the same aisle pretending to look at the type of cheeses. She couldn't make her move yet, the man had a firm grip on his buggy.

Jo looked to her left to see her boyfriend, and her friends standing in the middle of an aisle. 'So not obvious' she thought.

She looked back at Mr. Mom to see that his hand was off of the buggy, and his back was turned to it. She smiled.

Walking up to the buggy slowly and quietly. Jo reached out, grabbed the buggy and made a run for it. Surprisingly the man didn't see or hear Jo take the buggy.

Jo was now with her friends in another aisle with the buggy. But all of a sudden you can hear a 'What the fuck where is my buggy?' 'My wife is going to be pissed!'

Abandoning the buggy, they all walked away laughing.

**4. Go into the toy section and throw all the Dora the Explorer toys on the ground and when people try to pick them up yell at them "SWIPER NO SWIPING!".**

_Carlos_

Walking into the toy section of Wal-Mart, Carlos located all of the Dora the Explorer toys/items.

Grabbing them all, he gently placed them on the ground. The toys were now in a circle. Carlos just smiled to his self.

Standing in the middle of the toys. Carlos waited for people to pick up the toys.

A women and her five year old daughter enter the aisle. You could tell this girl was a Dora the Explorer fan. She had the shirt, shoes, and backpack.

'Just perfect' Carlos smiled.

"Oh mommy, mommy. I want that pwease." The little girl begged her mom for one of the Dora Explorer toys that were circling around Carlos.

"Okay honey, you can have it." Go get it." The girl walked up to Carlos and tried to grab the toy. When all of a sudden Carlos yells "SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Oh you could tell the little girl was scared because she dropped that toy.

"But I want the toy." She goes for the toy again.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

The girl ran up to her mom, scared to death, and a little hurt that she couldn't have the toy. The mom being furious walks up to Carlos, and yells 'You don't yell at my daughter, so if she wants the toy, She'll get it."

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" The mom tries to get the toy off the floor.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" And they keep going at it for about five minutes. And all you can hear is Kendall and everybody laughing, and the little girl crying.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SWIPER NO SWIPING!" The mom being frustrated stomps away grabs her daughter and tells her 'Sweetie well go get you another Dora the Explorer toy somewhere else.' Walking away the mom flicks Carlos off behind her back.

Carlos gasps offended. And steps out of the circle of toys, walks to his friends and says 'You see what she did?' But his response was a whole bunch of laughing.

**5. When 2 or 3 people are walking ahead of you, run between them and shout, ˜Red Rover!'.**

_Katie_

Walking behind a couple holding hands Katie began to count in her head to ten. '1, 2, 3,4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!' Katie ran right between them yelling 'RED ROVER!' Breaking the couples intertwined hands, and giving her weird looks.

Katie ran to another couple, running between them screaming 'RED ROVER!'

Katie kept going at this for about seven minutes before she got frustrated that nobody wanted to play with her.

"What are you to old to play red rover?" Katie yelled at an elderly couple. "Gosh people these days." Katie walked off from the terrified couple to her brother and friends.

**6. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "...I'm Batman. Come, Robin-to the Bat cave!" **

_Kendall_

Grabbing a blanket from a shelf, Kendall draped the blanket over his shoulders.

Going into an aisle that was crowded with people. Kendall began running around dodging people saying 'I'm Batman. Come Robin-to the Bat cave!' Kendall's pretend cape swooshing around.

"I'm Batman! Hear me roar!" Kendall yelled getting weird looks from random customers.

"Robin?" Where are you?" He asked worriedly. "Were late!"

"I'm already at the cave!" Kendall yelled mad. 'Batman' waited impatiently for Robin to come, which he never did.

'Fine, whatever, I don't need you help!" Kendall stomped away swooshing his cape all the way to his friends.

"Robin never came." Kendall blubbered.

**7. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!" **

_Camille _

Walking through the store looking at things, Camille heard the intercom 'Clean up on aisle A, Clean up on an aisle A."

"OH MY GOSH, there back, there back!" Camille screamed assuming fetal position. "No, no its those voices again!" She began to rock back and forth.

"What do you want from me?" She cried loudly that attracted the attention of customers. Who were now surrounding her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" "Go away!" Camille started to suck on her thumb.

"Hey sweetie calm down, it was just the intercom." A gentle voice told her, trying to calm her down.

It took about ten minutes to calm her down. Now Camille was standing up running to her friends.

'I totally sold it.' Camille thought to her self proudly standing in front of her laughing friends.

**9. Hold indoor shopping cart races. **

_Everybody_

All seven of them were now standing behind their own shopping carts. Getting ready to race for victory.

"On you mark get set, GO!" Yelled Kendall.

Everybody began racing, dodging people. Carlos being the clumsy one knocked over a few people. Who just simply cussed him out. Carlos ignoring them wanting to win.

The race went on for a while. Surprisingly not getting kicked out. But soon enough the manager of Wal-Mart was standing right there in front of them with his arm held out telling them to stop.

Everybody was able to stop except for Logan who knocked down the manager, who was know moaning and groaning in pain. All seven of them looked at each other and nodded and ran for the exit. Going to their van.

"Today was fun." Katie said, after she calmed down.

Carlos looked pointedly at Logan. Logan sighed. "Fine. Jo's right, today was fun. Really."

"We should do it again!" Camille said, bouncing with energy.

"For sure!" James agreed.

Everybody nodded.

As they piled into the van. Carlos said "Were so going to Sam's club tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I decided to make this a multi chapter story. So the next chapter will be them at Sam's club, then Target and so on. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**And I'm sorry about the other stories getting deleted, blame my brother.**

**Expect the next chapter some time soon, maybe. Oh and also you should check out my new story Opposite Day. (:**


	2. Sam's Club

**Thank you for all the reviews, you make me smile. (: So thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>2997 people died.<strong>

**411 people risked there lives to save other' **

**least 200 people jumped or fell to their deaths.**

**2 beautiful buildings destroyed.**

**246 people left on an airplane and never got see home again**

**2,997 innocent people left their home's one day and never got to see their families again**

**- This in honor of EVERYONE that lost their life during 9/11**

* * *

><p>It was just a boring day, for the guys of Big Time Rush and their friends. Everybody sitting around in 2J having nothing to do.<p>

"Ugh, today is so boring." Carlos moaned.

"How about we play hockey?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Kendall, you know the girls don't like hockey." Logan told him while the girls nodded.

"How can somebody not like hockey?" The blonde muttered to his self.

"Well somebody think of something to do today." James looked at each one of his friends.

Everybody was thinking. About five minutes later, Katie spoke up. "How about we go to Sam's Club." Not shocking that Katie thought of it.

"That's a good idea baby sis." Kendall leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"I know."

"Well how about it, do you guys want to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Everybody answered except for Logan who looked cautious.

"Logan didn't you have fun last time?" Camille asked him.

"Well yeah, but.."

"But nothing, you had fun, so you should go." Camille reasoned.

"Fine."

"Okay then, were going to Sam's Club." Carlos cheered walking out the door with everybody by his side.

*At Sam's Club*

"Lets do this!" James fist pumped the air.

_**Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store. ( A/N: Pretend there is these little rides at the entrance )**_

_Jo_

Walking up to the little electronic cars that are in the front of the store, where everybody can see. Jo pulled out twenty five cents from her pocket to put in the slot. But first she was deciding which one she should ride The Car, or the Rocket.

Picking the car, Jo climbed up into the small car that was only meant for little kids. She could barely fit in it. Putting the coin in the slot, the ride started.

"Weeeeee!" Jo screamed in happiness. "This is so fun!"

Jo was receiving so many weird/funny looks that if she had a dollar for each one that she would be rich.

Still riding the electronic car happily. A mother and her four year old son came over. "Um excuse me but my son would like to ride."

"Well cant you see that I'm riding it." Jo said moving with the car.

"Well don't you think your to old to ride these." Was the mom's comeback.

"You are never to old to have fun! Now leave me alone, and let me ride this car in peace!" Jo told her a little bit rude.

The little boy was just staring back and forth to his mom and Jo a little sad that he couldn't ride the car too. The mom looked down to see her son sad, so she started to talk nice and slow for Jo to understand her, "Look _girl _my son just wants to ride it one time, so let him."

"No."

The mother was about to attack, but all of a sudden the car stopped. And you could see Jo's face fall. "Aw man, I wanted a longer time." Jo cried having no more money.

Jo jumped out of the car and ran away from the woman and her son. The mom was happy that the crazy girl was gone, and that her son could finally ride the car.

Being far from the mom, Jo walked to her friends smiled and said "How did I do?"

**Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually.**

_Logan_

Looking around the woman's apartment, Logan started turning red from embarrassment. Women were looking at him like he was a pervert. And that is exactly what he felt like.

Grabbing a pair of red lacey panties, granny panties, and a thong; Logan dashed out of there quickly.

Making his way into another aisle. He grabbed the red lacey panties and put them on his head. Logan's face was the same color as the underwear on his head.

_Stay calm Logan, stay calm_, he tried to tell his self. Looking around he noticed he was in the Outdoors aisle.

Walking down the aisle he could hear whispers 'Weirdo, What is he doing?, and Crazy.' Deciding he got enough of this he took the red panties of his head and threw them on the ground and ran.

Now onto another aisle, he put the Granny panties on his head. And began to strut down the aisle. Having to make this more funny, Logan decided to say "Don't you love my hat, it's the new style." He giggled to an old lady who hit him with a bag.

Getting enough of that Logan took those panties of his head threw them at the lady and ran.

Now onto the last pair, he placed them on his head and started walking down the last aisle. Waving to the people and smiling. Logan was stopped by a woman who was about fifty years old. "Sonny can I have that thong on your head."

Being grossed out, Logan took them off his head in a flash, gave them to her and ran. _Eww_! That was disgusting, Logan thought as he ran to his laughing friends.

**Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from Mission: Impossible."**

_Kendall_

Dressed in all black, Kendall darted around the store humming the theme song from Mission: Impossible loudly.

Rolling on the floor to another aisle, Kendall tripped a man. But he didn't bother helping he just kept on rolling.

Standing up and making a fake gun with his fingers Kendall shouted 'I'm here, no need to worry!"

"Bang, Bang, Bang." He 'shot' his 'gun' at a man. But the man just stood still, didn't do nothing.

"Your suppose to be dead! Don't move my 'gun' is not working, so jus wait a minute." Kendall told the suppose to be bad guy. But the guy didn't listen and ran away from Kendall who was trying to get his 'gun' to work.

About five minutes later, Kendall looked up to see the 'bad guy' gone.

"Holy smokes! He got away!" He screamed frantically.

"Don't worry I will find him!" Kendal began to run around the story humming Mission Impossible while looking for the man.

All of a sudden you see the man running out of Sam's. "Aha I scared him away! I saved the day!" Kendall jumped for joy running to his friends and sister ignoring the weird looks.

**Randomly direct people to the deodorant section**

_Katie_

Standing in the aisle right across from the deodorant aisle. Katie looked at everyone that was in the aisle as she was.

A big man who was sweating just by walking around the store walked passed Katie. You could smell his stench radiating off him.

"Um excuse me sir." Katie said.

"Yes."

"I think your on the wrong aisle. You should be over there." She pointed towards the aisle right across from them.

The man gasped and walked away from Katie offended, but he did do as what she said he went to the deodorant section.

Another person walked by Katie, but his time it was a teenage girl who didn't stink at all. "Um miss." Katie said to get her attention.

"Yes."

"You need to be over there where that man is." Katie pointed to where the smelly guy was.

"I don't smell for your information." The girl snapped at Katie.

"Yeah you do, I can smell you all the way from the other aisle."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes I could, so don't argue with me. I'm trying to make you smell better so other people wont make fun of you."

"Whatever, I know I don't smell. So good day!"

"Wait." Katie started. But she was interrupted by the girl saying "GOOD DAY!"

Katie waited about three minutes, and then she saw the girl walking into the deodorant section.

Katie smiled and walked away.

**Stand in front of the Sam's Club greeter and say "Welcome to Sam's Club" before the greeter can.**

_James_

Being the tallest out of his friends, it was decided that James would do this one. Strutting up to the entrance of the store. James located the greeter of Sam's.

Walking up in front of him with his back towards the man. The greeter not doing nothing about it.

James waited for customers to come in. Which one did a couple came, "Welc-" The greeter started to say, but James beat him to the punch, "Welcome to Sam's club."

The greeter just looked at James weird. More people came in and the more that came in the more James said 'Welcome to Sam's Club' before the greeter.

The greeter started to get aggravated. "Look sir your going to have to leave and let me do my job."

"Welcome to Sam's Club." James welcomed the father and son.

"SIR!" The greeter yelled.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Your doing my job, now leave."

"Welcome to Sam's Club." James said.

Getting pissed at James, the greeter pushed James out of his way. James being all prissy said 'Fine see if I try to help anybody else again!' He modeled walked away to his friends.

**Go in without pants... ask an employee where they sell pants.**

_Carlos_

In the parking lot, Carlos took off his pants (Through them in the van), and was only left in his boxers, shirt, socks, and shoes.

No body in the parking lot, Carlos made it to the door without being stared at. Walking through the automatic doors, Carlos was stopped by the greeter. "Um excuse me sir, but where are your pants?"

"I don't have any that's why I'm here to buy some, so where do you sell them?" Carlos asked confidently.

"Well um, right down there." The greeter told Carlos.

"Thanks."

Walking down the store. Carlos got weird stares, he got mom's covering their kids eyes, and he got checked out to by girls.

In the clothes aisle, Carlos was looking through racks of pants trying to find his size.

Carlos was getting annoyed by the weird stares, so he decided to act out. "What you've never seen a man shopping for pants, gosh."

The people just ran off. Carlos finally found a pair of blue jeans and walked to register. "Um is that all your getting sir." The cashier said trying to avoid gaze with Carlos.

"Yes it is."

"Okay that's ten dollars." Carlos handed her a ten dollar bill. And put his pants on in front of her and everybody else.

The Latino skipped away to find his friends on the ground laughing hard.

**Have deep, lengthy conversations...with a mannequin ( Pretend there is mannequins in Sam's Club )**

_Camille_

Strutting up to a girl mannequin, Camille sat down beside. "Um I know we don't really know each other but I need somebody to talk to." Camille sniffled.

Of course to mannequin didn't respond, but Camille kept talking. "Well I fell like I'm not good enough. Like I'm not good at acting, and stuff." Camille started to fake cry which means she really is a _good _actress.

"Sometimes I don't get parts in movies, so I fell like I'm not good. But people say I am, but I think they are lying."

The mannequin still didn't answer, but that didn't stop Camille from talking. "You know what I'm talking about?" Camille asked.

"See somebody knows how I feel." Camille said thinking the mannequin answered her.

"Well um thanks for talking to me, it means a lot." Camille thanked her, and walked away from the mannequin and the people looking at her weird, and the whispers about her.

**Start playing Football; see how many people you can get to join in.**

_Everyone_

Every one of the friends were lined up ready to play football. "Down set hut!" Kendall yelled throwing the football to James who was on his team. James started running to the touch down but was tackled by a random stranger.

"Got you." The boy said. "Its our ball now." He said.

James stood up, and just smiled knowing that they got people in on their game.

This game went on for about twenty minutes having about five other people join them by then.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." The manager of Sam's Club told them all sternly.

"But where just getting into it." Jo pouted. Everybody else nodded.

"Well you need to leave, and if you don't you wont be able to come back for a month." He said angrily.

"Fine whatever, we don't want to be here anyways." Katie told the man throwing the football at him.

Walking out of the store, all seven of them laughed. "That was fun!" Carlos screamed.

"I know."

"Now are you glad you came Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I am." Logan smiled.

"Well okay then, next time we have a day off were going to Target!" James yelled, while everybody else nodded happily climbing into the van to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Now dang this took a while to write. I feel confident on this chapter, I like it and I hope you do. So tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Target

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I just have been to lazy and busy to write. I'm so sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Oh and also I have only been in Target once, and that was to get the Big Time Rush CD, I didn't look around the store I was to busy looking for that CD. So, I'm not sure what is in Target. Forgive me if I put things in here that's not in Target.

* * *

><p>"You dogs have the day off, so get out of here!" Gustavo yelled shooing the boys out of the studio.<p>

"Well boys it looks like we have the day off to do anything…which means going to Target!" Carlos jumped in the back of the van.

"Yeah, we haven't did that in forever, by that I mean two weeks." James said from the passenger seat.

"Okay its settled then were going to Target!" Kendall smiled from beside Carlos.

"Kendall, call Katie, Camille, and Jo. And tell them to meet us in the front of the Palm-Woods, so we can go from there." Logan pulled out of the studio.

"Alright." Kendall called Katie told her about their plans, and that she needed to get Camille and Jo.

Arriving at the Palm-Woods about five minutes later. Katie, Camille, and Jo were at the entrance waiting. "Well hello pretty ladies, are you ready to go." James smiled that dazzling smile. The girls got in the van eager as ever.

*At Target*

"Oh yeah." Was the same thought that went through each and everyone of their heads walking into the store.

**Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.**

_Carlos._

Walking through the aisle of gift wrap also called wrapping paper, Carlos was going to choose his victim.

Laying his eyes upon a fifteen year old boy. Carlos knew that he found him. Grabbing a random tube of wrapping paper, and charged at the boy. Screaming 'AHH!'

Hearing Carlos scream the boy turns around to see Carlos running at him. He didn't know what to do? Move out of the way, or fight back. Well he can do both.

The boy moving out of the way; Carlos ended up running into a buggy, that no one was occupying at the time. Standing up, Carlos patted his helmet and charged at the boy again.

The boy who's name is unknown was prepared this time. He grabbed a tube of gift wrap like Carlos but this one had Tinker Bell all over it. What a manly weapon?

They began to fight. Swinging at each other, ducking from getting hit, and etc. "What did I do to you?" The boy yelled through the fighting.

"Nothing." Carlos replied.

"Then what the heck?"

"Dude shut up and fight." Carlos swung the wrapping paper at the boy hitting him in the head.

"I won, I won!" Carlos chanted over and over again.

"What no fair, you caught me off guard!" The boy protested.

"Um no I didn't! And what does it matter if I did you didn't want to fight in the first place, you remember?" Carlos leaned on the wrapping paper, surprisingly he didn't fall over.

"Whatever." The boy stomped away angrily.

Carlos skipped happily down the aisle swinging the wrapping paper around. Looking for his friends.

**Ride a display bicycle through the store. (I have no idea if Target sells bikes or not)**

_James._

Looking through the bikes. James couldn't pick which one he wanted. The blue one, red, pink, yellow, or black. Maybe I should get the pink one, because people will find it weird seeing a grown boy riding a pink bike with a little basket in the front and a bell.

Deciding to get the pink bike, James grabbed it and got on. He is to big for the bike, its meant for a little girl about the age seven. Not for a seventeen year old boy.

Riding around. James waves at people, and rings his bell. He is even doing a little shopping and instead of putting it in a buggy he puts it in his basket.

James even rides past his friends. His friends who are laughing at him. He probably looks ridiculous on this small bike, but he doesn't care.

"Sir, sir!" A employee of Target comes running behind James. But James doesn't stop, he keeps on going.

"Sir!" James is way ahead of that man.

So the man decides to take some action, and grabs a bike which is just like James' but instead of pink its yellow.

So a high speed chase is going on the Target. So its like James is the bad guy, and the employee is the police.

James is just laughing, and the employee is already out of breathe. He needs to get in shape.

Finally coming to James, the employee passes James and stops right in front of him. Almost causing a wreck. James screaming while doing the face "What the heck dude, you could of hurt my beautiful self!"

"Sir, what do you think you were doing?" The man asked out of breathe.

"I was taking this lovely bike here for a test drive, until I was rudely interrupted." James crossed his arms, balancing the bike with his legs.

The employee was speechless, he has never in his life heard anything like this before.

"Well since I was interrupted I don't want to ride anymore, so be a dear and take care of this for me will yeah? Oh and by the way nice bike." James said walking away.

The man looked down at his bike and blushed.

**Say loudly "my mom will love this" whilst holding sexy lingerie. **

_Kendall._

'I cant believe I'm doing this. This is disgusting.' Kendall thought as he walked down the underwear aisle.

There were only women in this aisle. Little girls, Moms, teenage girls…and grandmas… And now there is one boy who is shopping or his mom! In the underwear section! Not weird or gross at all!

Lets just get this over with…. Kendall thought as he picked up random lingerie's.

"Maybe she will like this one." Kendall said out loud.

"No, she will like this one. Wait, no..." Kendall held up the smallest sexiest piece of lingerie there was.

"My mom will love this!"

Upon hearing this everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Kendall. Seeing that everybody was staring at him he said "What cant a son shop for his mom…gosh!" Stomping away holding the lingerie in his hand, Kendall blushes humiliated.

People are still shocked at what they heard. They could never live that down.

**Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "go, pikachu, go!" **

_Katie._

Toy aisle. Every kids fantasy. You got the girl toys, the boy toys, and the boy and girl toys together. But Katie is with the toys for the boys.

Bouncy balls are fun. You can throw them, you can bounce them, and you can hit people with them. But have you ever played Pokemon with them? Well Katie is about too.

Katie grabbed four quarters out of her pocket, placed them in the slot, and turned the know. Receiving a smiley face bouncy ball, blue ball, red, and camouflage ball. Katie smiled.

Sitting down in the entrance of the aisle. Blocking a few people from entering.

Katie threw the smiley face ball screaming "Go Pikachu, go!" People stared at her.

Katie threw the blue ball screaming "Go Pikachu, go!" People stared to whisper.

Katie threw the red ball screaming "Go Pikachu, go!" People stared to worry about Katie.

Katie threw the camouflage ball screaming "Go Pikachu, go!" Katie is the one who started freaking out. "Why didn't Pikachu come out? I mean I threw four different balls and he still didn't even come out!" Katie ran away fuming and crying all at the same time.

Some people stared at Katie's retreating form, and some people stared at the balls that Pikachu was suppose to come out of.

**Act like you've never seen an automatic door before. ( I remember this one from Attention Wal-Mart shoppers, the one that got deleted )**

_Logan _

Logan walked through the automatic doors into Target.

"Ooooh!" He retraced his steps and walked through the doors again.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Magic!" He walked backwards and entered through the 'magic' doors again and again.

One of the employees stared at him, finding a grown man intrigued with a common automatic door humorous.

Logan stood outside the store and waited for the doors to close. He stuck his hand out and the sensors sensed it and the doors opened. He giggled. Yes, Logan _giggled_.

He put his arm back to his side and the doors closed. He began to sing loudly, so loud that the employee inside could hear.

"You put your right hand in," he stuck out his left arm and the doors opened. "You put your left hand out," he stuck out his right hand. "You put your hands all out and you shake 'em all about. "You do the automatic door and turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" His hands were back by his side.

"Second verse, ok!" he yelled. "You put your right foot in," he put out his left leg. "You put your left foot out," his left leg went down while his right leg came out(because if both legs were stuck out, he would fall). "You put your big butt out and you shake it all about. He turned around so that his butt was facing the doors and stuck his butt impenitently at the employee looking through the transparent glass. "You do the automatic door and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!"

He stopped dancing and walked through the door as if nothing happened.

**Go up to the busiest looking associate and rudely ask them where something is. Just make sure that the something you're looking for is right next to you. **

_Camille_

Looking around, Camille spotted the busiest employee there was. This employee was a male with short brown hair, and the eyes of the ocean. He was swarmed by people, papers in his hand, and a cell phone up to his ear.

Camille smirked. Knowing exactly what she was suppose to do.

Pushing past people, Camille finally come up to the employee. "Where the fuck are your tampons? I'm not nice when its my time of the month! So where are they?" Camille rudely screamed at the man.

The man just stared at Camille, anger rising in him. 'What the hell? I have so much shit to do and this bitchy chick comes up to me screaming about her personal stuff, while the stuff she needs is right next to her?' The man thought angrily.

"Your _things_ are right next to you miss." The employee gritted his teeth to stop him from yelling at Camille.

"You were no help _at all_!" Camille sneered at the man, and stomped away.

"I need a new job!" The man thought in his head.

**Steal something from someone's cart and run off laughing. Be as conspicuous as possible. **

_Jo._

Sneaking up to somebody's buggy, is probably one of the weirdest things Jo has ever had to do before.

The owner of the buggy is to busy looking at the shelves to even bother looking at her buggy.

Jo looking in the buggy sees all sorts of items, like Advil, baby clothes, a bra… 'Oh yeah I'm so taking that.' Jo thought reaching into the buggy.

This bra was black lace. Cost about five dollars.

Grabbing the bra, Jo began to run away laughing really loud and really stupid. Her run was funny. Her laughing and her running caught the attention of everybody in the aisle, and the women she took the bra from.

The women saw that Jo had her bra in her hand. So she began to run after Jo leaving her buggy behind.

"Hey give me my bra back!" The lady screamed through the store catching up to Jo.

This lady was aggressive she grabbed onto Jo's wrist and yanked her back hard. "Blast! Foiled again!" Jo said giving the lady back her bra.

The woman glared at Jo, and walked away. Jo just rubbed her wrist from it being yanked on by that crazy lady.

**Get some water guns and ATTACK! **

_Everyone._

Everybody was loaded up with guns. Water guns. Paint under there eyes. Bandannas tied around there heads. Ready to play.

"Okay there is seven of us, which means were one man teams." Kendall's leadership came into business right here.

"Yeah Kendall we get, lets just do this!" Carlos smacked his helmet.

"Fine. On your mark get set go!" Kendall screamed running away from everybody.

Everybody was separated. Nobody knew where anybody was. Until you heard a girlish scream, that sounded like James.

Everybody ran towards the scream holding there guns high. When they reached there you see James soaked with water on the ground with Logan standing above him.

"James is down." Logan said with a wicked smile. Seeing this smile everybody ran.

This game went on forever, and guess who ended up winning. Yep, Logan did. Well they declared that he won, because they didn't get the chance to finish because they got kicked out.

"Well I had a good time." Logan said climbing into the driver seat.

"We did to Logan, we did too." Everybody declared buckling up to go home from a day of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well this is a long chapter. (: I hope you like it, I hope you review it. And thank you for the reviews. They make me smile. :D


	4. Toys R Us

**A/N: **I feel like a horrible person. I made you wait a long time for this chapter. I'm so sorry. I really mean it. Its just that I have been busy with school, family, friends, and etc. I'm sorry!

It might be a little while for chapter 5.

* * *

><p>Fridays are the best. Why? Because you have a whole weekend of no school, no rehearsals, and no teachers or Gustavo. Fridays really are the best.<p>

Walking out of the torture room called class that no one likes, but Logan everybody headed towards the elevator. All seven of them packed into it.

"So guys since its Friday and we have no more school or rehearsals till Monday, what do you want to do?" Kendall shuffled through his binder.

"Well there is lots of things we can do, like going to the pool, playing video games, or just chilling in 2J." Logan went through his head listing off what they could do.

"Nah, we do that stuff everyday." James stepped off the elevator heading to 2J.

"You know were living in LA, we should at least have something to do." Camille plopped down on the neon orange couch.

"I know." Jo sat down beside her.

"I have a question for you guys." Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"What?" They asked.

"Do you guys have a brain?"

"Yes we do Katie. Know what was the point of that question?" Logan looked down at the little girl he thought of as a sister.

"The point is, what do we usually do when were bored and want to make fools of ourselves?"

"Um, shopping cart slingshot?" Carlos blurted out.

"No Carlos. But it has to do with the word shopping."

It took them a while to understand what she meant. Shopping, means stores. Stores mean fun.

"Well what store?" Jo asked.

"Look around us, what is on the shelf?" Katie asked tapping her foot.

"Toys." James answered the question.

"Yes, now what store haven't we been to, and has the word toys in it?" Katie felt like she was talking to a bunch of kids. But kids would know the answer to this question.

Another few minutes go bye, and nobody knows. Katie is starting to get irritated. But all of a sudden "Toys R Us!" Is being yelled from Carlos. Of course Carlos would know the answer.

"Finally, yes!" Katie huffs.

"Well looks like were going to Toys R Us." James marches out of 2J towards the van.

*At Toys R Us*

"This is going to be the best Friday yet." Kendall smiles.

**Ask where the toy section is.**

_Jo_

A normal unsuspecting employee stood at the cash register smacking his gum, while looking through a magazine. Didn't even notice the blonde girl standing right behind him.

"Um excuse me sir." Jo yelled in the man's ear. Scaring the poor man to death.

The boys, Camille, and Katie stood at a distance away, chuckling.

"Can I help you." The man named Bob as his name tag read asked holding his heart.

"Well I was wondering if you can help me." Jo twirled her hair.

_Oh great a dumb blonde. I mean didn't I just ask her if I could help her? _"Well I sure can maim, what do you need?" Bob asked Jo as politely as he could.

"Well I was wondering if you knew where the toy section of the store is?" Jo batted her eyelashes.

"Maim what do you mean the toy section?"

"What I mean is where is the aisle where the toys are stupid." Jo smacked his head lightly.

_I'm stupid? Wow. _"Maim this whole store is toys, that's why its called Toys R Us." Bob said slowly loudly, and politely as he could.

"Oh, well don't talk to me like I'm stupid." Jo smacked his head really hard this time.

"Owe!" Bob screamed rubbing his head.

"Well that is what you get, I'm not the stupid one you are." Jo walked away furious. Bob just watching the crazy blonde retreat to her friends.

"**He wants my baby stop him!"**

_Camille_

Camille grabbed a baby doll from the shelf right next to her, and started screaming. Scream after scream, the manager finally came, and asked "Maim what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Camille stopped screaming to answer his question.

"Why were you screaming then?"

"I don't know."

"Well maim, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store, you are disturbing the other customers." The manager pointed at the other customers in the aisle that were looking at Camille with horror.

"What no!" Camille started running.

"HELP! He wants my baby stop him!" Camille screamed running down every aisle in the store, screaming the same thing over and over again.

The manager was chasing after her though, trying to get her to leave.

Camille was still holding onto the baby, screaming. Her friends hysterically laughing from the sidelines.

Turning around Camille finds the manager on the ground with a man hovering over him. _Ha, somebody actually believed me. _

Camille not wanting to get in the middle of this left, dropped the baby onto the floor and took off running to her friends laughing.

**Shave the barbies.**

_Katie_

Upon finding the Barbie aisle, Katie started smiling. This being her most hated part of the store, though.

Pulling out a battery powered razor from her pocket. Katie went through her victims. You have disco Barbie, NASCAR Barbie, gymnastic Barbie, princess Barbie, and etc.

Finally finding the one to do first, Katie grabbed the princess Barbie. Taking it slowly and carefully out of the box, Katie turned on the razor.

Barbies not having much hair didn't take long for Katie to shave off. All of the fake hair falling onto the ground. The Barbie looking hairless, and ugly, Katie slid it back into the box and put on the shelf. For all the people to see, when they come to this aisle.

Not wanting to do every single Barbie on the aisle, Katie decided to just do the fifteen on the same shelf as the princess Barbie was. There was a lot of fake hair on the floor by the time she finished.

Turning off the razor, Katie made sure all the Barbies were put in place, and left the aisle. You could hear the little girl screams come from the aisle Katie just left.

**When announcements' are broadcasted on the PA, clap wildly and yell: "Whoo! My favorite song!"**

_Kendall_

"Attention all shoppers, attention all shoppers..." boomed from the loudspeakers.

Kendall, who stood in the middle of a crowded area at Toys R Us, started to clap his gigantic hands, attracting the attention of the customers within earshot.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "YEAH! MY FAVORITE SONG! TURN UP THE VOLUME BABY!"

He did a few, strange dance movements and began to break dance on the polished Toys R Us floor. And then he got up and started to shake his butt. "Shake it, yeah!" He cheered himself on.

The "audience" watched on, either disgusted, weirded out or just plain dumbfounded.

"...Thank you, that will be all."

Kendall stood with his back ramrod straight, dusted his shirt and pants and walked off to where his friends were like nothing happened.

**Start a sing along**

_Carlos_

_Its good that I'm in a band, and that I can sing good. _Because well….

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long." Carlos sand loudly walking through the store.

"The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep, all day long." A little girl followed Carlos while singing along.

"The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish. The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish all day long." A little boy sang along with Carlos and the little girl.

"The baby on the bus goes wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah. The baby on the bus goes wah, wah, wah all day long." A grown man around his thirty's started singing along with them. The man looked lonely.

"The bell on the bus goes ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. The bell on the bus goes ding, ding, ding all day long." All four of them started singing together.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long, all day long, all day long." All four of them finished the song together.

Looks like they had a crowed which included his friends. All four of them bowed. And went to their respected places.

**Invisible bugs.**

_Logan_

"Get them off! Get them off!" Logan screamed waving his hands everywhere. Looks like this boy knows Kung Fu.

"Aaughh! Get them off!" Logan started hysterically brushing his arms thinking there was bugs on them.

"Sir, sir! Get what off?" A strange woman asked trying to help.

"These bugs, get them off!" Logan started crying.

"I don't see any." She said.

"They are there." Logan was brushing his arms wildly looks like it would hurt.

"No there not."

"Your no help!" Logan ran away his arms shooing the 'bugs' away.

"I really didn't see any." The woman told everybody around her.

**Do you know the Muffin Man?**

_James_

"Do you know the Muffin Man?" James asked seriously to a man who was holding his daughter's hand.

"No."

"Do you know the Muffin Man?" James asked with all seriousness to a little girl.

"No, but I want too."

"Do you know the Muffin Man?" James asked a man who was by his self that was looking at the Pokemon aisle.

"Actually I do, do you want to meet him?"

"Um, well, um I'm good thanks." James said running away to his friends.

**Paper Airplane Contest.**

_Everybody_

"Everybody got their airplane?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay who ever goes past the Transformers aisle wins." Logan tells them while trying to calculate the distance in his head.

"Okay on your mark, get set, GO!" Carlos screams flinging his airplane.

Kendall's didn't even go 5 feet. James' hit somebody in the face. Jo's flew on top of a shelf. Camille's flew into a ladies purse. Carlos' just went about one inch further than Kendall's. Logan's was one centimeter away from the mark. And Katie's was past the mark. Making Katie the winner.

"Oh yeah!" Katie danced.

"How is it that the smallest one of all of us, wins?" Carlos pouts exiting Toys R Us.

"Who knows."

"Well who cares who won, the point is that we had fun, and I did. Did you guys?" Camille opened the door of the van.

"I did." Everybody responded to Camille's question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. Again SORRY for the wait.

But THANK YOU for the reviews. I love you guys! 333


	5. Sears

**A/N: **I told ya'll guys it would be a little while for the fifth chapter… And I'm sorry for the wait…

But have you guys heard the song **Invisible** by Big Time Rush? I LOVE that song, its my favorite. Its so beautiful. 3

Anyways, enjoy…

* * *

><p>Sitting in 2J playing video games, was the usual for the boys of Big Time Rush, and their friends. It was just a usual normal day. Nothing to do, no where to go, and really no fun.<p>

Carlos and James playing the video game. Logan and Kendall choosing sides on who they want to win. Jo, Camille, and Katie talking about who knows what.

"Go James go you are almost there," Kendall jumped up and down on the couch. "Keep going you have to beat Carlos!"

"No Carlos you put the metal to the metal," Logan pushed Kendall off the couch. "You have to beat James!"

"Hey, that hurt," Kendall stood up dusting his self off then looking right back at the TV.

Logan clearly ignored Kendall's comment and went back to screaming on Carlos. "No, that's not fair James clearly cheated." Logan stated folding his arms.

"Whatever, your just jealous Carlos loss, and James won." Kendall grinned.

"The only reason James won is because he cheated," Logan poked Kendall on the shoulder.

"Whatever," "He did," "Liar," "No,"

"Guys calm down I mean dang, I'm the one that lost and I'm not even freaking out like you guys are," Carlos interrupted Kendall and Logan before a big fight started.

"Yeah who cares who one." James smiled trying to calm the down.

"Whatever," Kendall and Logan pouted turning away from each other and pouting.

"Boys and girls I'm going to Sears to shop around for a bit," Mrs. Knight grabs her purse smiling at everyone.

Sears? A store… Nothing to do today… Makes a good plan.

"Hey momma Knight you don't mind if we can all go with you, do you?" James asks while giving his best smile to her.

"Why of course not, I would love to have company," Mrs. Knight smiles happy to have company. "Well, lets go."

*At Sears*

"Bye mom." Kendall kissed his mom's cheek and the running everyone behind him.

"Well okay, meet me here at 3:00." Mrs. Knight yelled through the store at the seven teenagers. What are they up to?

**Confess your sins to the customer in the next fitting room.**

_James_

Where are the fitting rooms? Fitting rooms… Fitting rooms… Oh there they are. Lets do this.

A grab a random piece of clothing of a rack, and walk into the fitting room. Kneeling down I look to see if anybody is in the room next to me, and well there is. As far as I can tell it looks like a man.

Standing up, I start to mutter things, and grabbing my hair (which I usually don't do, but they better be happy this is acting).

"Why did I do that, why? Why? Why? Why?" I say loud enough for that man to hear me. "I should have known better, my parents taught me right, and I still did it."

I kneel down again to see that the man has came closer to the wall of my fitting room. Good that means he listening.

"I'm so stupid. How could I go and do that. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I start beating on the wall _pretending_ to get my anger out.

"I lie to my mother, I lie to my dad, I lie to everybody." I start to cry. "If I didn't lie then I wouldn't be in this mess I am in know."

"I go and steal car, and then I wreck it," I can see that the man is listening intensely. " And then I get in a fight with my best friend. My life is ruined!" I'm still banging on the wall and crying trying to make this as real as possible.

"Calm down James, you can make it through this. You're a big boy, suck it up and be a man!" I try to pep talk myself which kind of does.

"Alright lets do this." I open the door of the fitting room and walk out, turning around to see the man that was in the fitting room next to me peeking his head out and staring at me with the weirdest creepiest look ever. Gosh I should be an actor…

"**Hello, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, large fries, and a diet coke."**

_Katie_

"What do you mean I cant get what I want?" I demanded fuming.

"I'm sorry miss," The employee apologized. "But this is not McDonalds."

"So what?"

"B-but.."

"The customer gets what it wants, and I want a Quarter Pounder with cheese, large fries, and a diet coke."

"I'm sorry miss," The employee try to control the situation. "This is not McDonalds, this is Sears a department store not a fast food restaurant."

"What happened to the customer should be satisfied policy." I shrieked with all my Knight rage.

"Its not actually a policy…"

"You do know that I'm a lawyer right?" I lied right through me teeth, but hey this is acting.

_Uh oh _one word an employee doesn't want to hear. "What you look a little to young to be one…."

"Well excuse me for being short. You know what buddy your just adding more stuff on yourself." I wagged my finger in his face.

"What-"

"Lets see here, the customer is always right," I look through a Sear's manual I pulled out of no where. "Ah ha right here in bolded words **Customer is always right.**

"But it doesn't apply when the customer is unreasonable…"

"WHAT?" I screamed throwing the book down. "I'm unreasonable, I'll show you unreasonable." I grab the man by his collar and start shaking him.

"What is going on here?" A furious manager demanded. My hands flew away from the employee's neck, so I could greet the manager.

"Would somebody like to explain?" I did the explaining.

"I see, I see." The manager nodded his head slowly, looking to his left he saw the employee I was shaking has McDonalds. Taking it away from the man, and giving it to me while smiling.

"I hope you are satisfied now maim." The manager smiled while the employee looked at me with hatred and shock.

"Oh I certainly am, thank you." I give him a ten dollar bill and walk away eating my delicious food.

"**Code 3 in House-wares."**

_Jo_

Strutting up towards an employee a few years younger than her stocking the shelves.

"Hi." I greeted smiling.

"Hey." The boy greeted not bother paying attention to me.

"I'm Jo." I batted my eyelashes to get his attention.

"Jacob." Still not interested, good this will be so much better.

"Well um, Jacob we've got a code 3 in House-wares." Dang, it must be something bad because he looks like a deer caught in headlights. Waving my hand it front of him, brings him back to reality.

"Oh god, I'm coming do not worry." I have never seen somebody run so fast in my life. Good bye Jacob.

"**Putting on weight nicely."**

_Camille_

"You sure are putting on weight nicely." I exclaim to a fourteen year old girl, who was no where near fat. She sure didn't like me saying that, cause now she is crying. Time for me to go…

I walked up to a couple grabbing them into a group and saying, "You two look wonderful the weight is really working for you." I walk away quickly before I get jumped.

I told a man wearing spectacles but he just stared.

I told a sixteen year old girl, she just screamed. Out of horror.

I told a man and his wife. They didn't really respond...

This is going to be my last one, walking to an obese woman. "Maim I don't mean to bother you or anything but I got to say your size is looking good on you. You put on weight nicely."

The woman gasped, "You rude young girl, I know I'm not the skinniest person in the world but you don't have to tell me, and be so rude about it." She hits me with her purse. _Ouch. _

I hurry up and run away to my friends…

**Gasp loudly when you see products on the shelves.**

_Logan_

I gasped audibly and over-dramatically. "Yay! Peanut butter! Yum yum for my tum!" I snatched a jar of peanut butter and clutched it to my chest as I ventured to find something else random to gasp for.

I turned heads when I gasped over bananas. "Ba-nah-nah!" I bellowed. I plucked out one banana from a bunch and sauntered off.

Exaggerated gasp. "Juice!" I put a carton of orange juice into her arms.

I gave my best gasp. "OHMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! A PENCIL!" I screamed.

Obviously I attracted attention to myself, which I did not like. I was supposed to get another item before heading to pay for them but I figured, what the heck. Picking up a pencil, I dropped the other stuff on the ground and grinned at that one yellow pencil.

I noticed a woman stare my way and clutched the pencil closer to her chest. "Mine!" I stuck my tongue out at the woman that sent her scurrying off.

I placed the pencil neatly at the middle of the counter at the cashiers'. "Will that be all?" droned the cashier.

"Yes!" I beamed. "All I need is this pencil! I love this pencil very much!" I paid for the pencil and walked out, the pencil safe in my pocket.

**Ask questions.**

_Carlos_

I strolled to an employee, who was currently not bust at the time.

Stopping right behind her, I began to poke her. After about five pokes she turned around aggravated clear as can be on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, why is this store called Sears?" I ask dumbly.

"Because it is."

"That is not an answer." I tell her stomping my foot.

"I honestly don't know sir, Google it or something." She turns around, causing me to poker her even more.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"What's with your hair?" I start touching her hair twirling it in my finger.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair, now leave me and my hair alone."

"Why do you people wear name tags cant you all remember your own names?" I ask wanting to know the answer.

"Why don't you wear a name tag, huh?" Oh back fire on me.

"I uh-uh." I don't know why I don't wear one, I'm going to start wearing one. I begin to walk away slowly, and then I dash towards my friends.

_Gosh what's wrong with people these days. _The girl thinks as she turns around to read her magazine.

**Dance wildly while listening to the music samples and sing along. Loudly.**

_Kendall_

I put the headphones over my head. Music blasted into my ears.

"Mmhmm! Oh yea! Do the chicken, the chicken, the chicken. KFC!" I yelled. Doing 'the chicken'. And then I made chicken noises.

The other shoppers watched my eccentric dance and heard my chicken calls, but I seemed to be wrapped up in my own little world.

After the first song on the CD ended, I put the headphones back down, shaking my head and proceeded to the next music sample.

"Egyptian! Yea! Egyptian! I am Cleopatra, I am Cleopatra! I am Cleopatra and...I. Can. Dance." I screamed to the music.

After three minutes of yelling and dancing like an Egyptian, I shook her head and listened to the next CD.

"YES! Now that's my kind of music! 1, 2, 3, 4! Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days! Whoo! Dance like Hannah, dance like Hannah. Miley, Hannah, Miley, Hannah! Yeah! It's Hannah Montana!"

My audience watched me imitate Hannah Montana's dance moves with my eyes closes. They heard me sing along to the song in a very off-key voice, shouting at random times.

Some of them turned away, unable to take the torture.

The song ended and I grabbed a copy of the CD. "Oh, wait." They heard me talk to myself. "What am I doing? I already have this CD. Oh well!" I put the CD back on the shelf and walked away.

**Prank call.**

_Everyone_

Ring…Ring…Ring… "Sears how may I help you?" A feminine voice answered.

"Were lost." Camille cried into the phone. "Please help us."

"What do you mean your lost?" The woman asked.

"We cant find our way out of the store." Kendall explained slowly. "Were new to the store so we have no idea how to leave."

"Maim, I just want my mommy." Carlos cried.

"Well where are you in the store." Its like you could hear the eye roll from her over the phone.

"Were in the pet food aisle." Logan and James said together.

"There you guys are I have been looking for you," Momma Knight walked up to the seven teenagers. "I'm done so lets go."

Katie hurry ups and hangs up the phone on the woman. "Oh hey mom, how was your day?" Everyone heads to the van.

"My day was good, but I heard these people say that there was some weird rude obnoxious kids in the store today." Mrs. Knight unlocked the door for everybody to get in.

"Oh well I wonder who that was, but I do know that we had a good day today too." Kendall told his mom.

"Well that's good, honey." Mrs. Knight pulled out of Sears. All seven kids reflecting on their days. All of them thinking how great it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, did you like it. I really like this one. Its a lot longer too. (: Thank you for the reviews!

**Also can you guys maybe give me some stores. **I can't think of anymore. It would help a lot. Thanks, and review?


	6. K Mart

**Author's note: **I'm back with the sixth chapter of Attention Shoppers! I cant believe I'm only on the sixth chapter. But I think I'm going good. You know good enough?

But oh my gosh **THANK YOU **so much for the ideas for stores. They really helped me out. I plan on using most of them, but if I don't use yours please do not feel bad. Your still amazing!

This chapter goes out to **Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum **for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you. (:

But anyways I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. 333

* * *

><p>Christmas the time of joy, its also called the most wonderful time of the year. Christmas where family and friends come together, and celebrate. Also the time of giving an receiving. But of course none of Big Time Rush and the girls have anything to give.<p>

So, this is why they are all getting ready to go to K-Mart for Christmas shopping. But Logan the only one not knowing they were going to get distracted.

"Christmas shopping, nothing else right?" Logan asked zipping his jacket up.

"Of course Logan, what else would we do?" James and that grin. We all know what's going to go down when he does that. What Logan doesn't know though is everybody else is going for messing around not to shop.

"Alright lets go." Logan said skeptical.

*At K-Mart*

"Please Logan," Carlos was on his knees. "Please, please."

"Carlos stop it, your making a scene." Logan smiled at everybody who went by, trying to draw attention away from Carlos who was slowly begging him.

"Carlos no, we are here to shop not mess around." Logan glared at his other friends who were all giving him the puppy dog face.

"But Logan, we don't want to shop we want to have fun." Everybody entering the store just stared at the teenage boy on the ground acting like a two year old having a fit.

This embarrassed Logan to higher extinct. This more embarrassing then everything he has done with his friends in all the other stores. Just plain out embarrassing.

"Fine we can. But were suppose to be shopping, for Christmas which is in _three_ days I repeat _three_ days." Logan grabbed Carlos by his arms and stood him up.

"Thank you Logie, you wont regret it." Carlos and everybody went in before Camille kissed Logan on the cheek a silent thank you.

**Walk up to an employee and ask: "Can I help you?"**

_Carlos_

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked an employee.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm asking you!" Carlos said in an annoyingly perky voice.

"But I don't need h-"

"Denial. Tsk tsk. You my good man, are about to go on a life changing program."

"Er...what?"

"You see, I am a representative from the 'I need help and I'm proud of it' company, and I'm here to help you!"

"Me? But I don't-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" Carlos snapped.

"S-sorry." the man fumbled.

"I noticed that you really need help because," he started to count the reasons off his fingers.

"One, your sloppy posture suggests that you are lazy and not 'The Perfect Employee'." The poor guy realized that he was slouching and stood up, his back straight as a ruler.

"Two, your attire. Your pant's pulled up waaaay above your waist and that just screams 'dork'." Carlos said, with so much sass.

"Three, your face. Thin, oily, pimple-y. I mean, is any part of your face not covered with pimples? And your eyes! Don't get me started! Blurry and unfocused. Did you play video games up until the wee hours of morning?" The man cleared his throat. "Um... 'Knights and Dragons in the Castle' is not a video game, it's an interactive-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Carlos yawned. "All these signs hint of imperfection, geeky-ness. But more importantly, geeky-ness."

"So what can I do about it?" the man asked timidly, hoping that it didn't involve needles or operations or diets.

"Nothing!" Carlos answered in a chipper voice.

"Wait, aren't suppose to help?"

"Yes! Help you realize that you aren't perfect and need help."

"Umm... but I didn't even realize I was imperfect before you came."

"That's your tiny brain in denial. But I'm here to help you embrace it. I want you to scream: I need help and I'm proud of it!"

"I need help and I'm proud of it." the guy squeaked.

"Louder! Say 'I'm an imperfect nerd and I'm proud!'"

"I'm an imperfect nerd and I'm proud." he said in his normal voice, gaining confidence.

"Louder. 'I need help and I'm proud of it!'"

"I need help and I'm proud of it! I'm an imperfect nerd and I'm proud! I need help and I'm proud of it!" he yelled, his volume rising with every sentence.

After yelling about being proud of himself for several minutes, Carlos shook his hand.

"Congratulations! You've just completed the 'I need help and I'm proud of it' program! Here's an official badge!"

He took out a transparent plastic bag full of bright yellow badges from his... pocket? And handed him one.

The man pinned on the button and flashed it proudly. "Thanks so much... sir. I couldn't have done it at all without your help! Thank you!" The emotional man actually had tears in his eyes.

"No problem!" Carlos grinned, like he actually did a good deed. "I, uh, gotta be some where for a motivational talk, so I'll...uh see you soon! Bye bye now!"

"Bye! And thanks for everything." the now confident employee paraded around the premises, puffing out his chest, showing off his 'I need help and I'm proud of it' button. "Good morning, mam!" he greeted one of the customers as he sashayed past her. "I need help but I'm proud of it! You should be proud too!"

He didn't turn back, even as he realized that he forgot to shake Carlos' hand. If he did, though, he would've seen Carlos on the floor in a heap, laughing to celebrate a job well done... or maybe he was laughing at his 'customer'...

**Ask for soap.**

_Kendall_

Wrapped up in a towel, shirtless, but having his boxers on underneath, Kendall strutted around. Surprising that he made it through the front doors without being caught or thrown out.

People staring. Everybody thinking he is only wearing a towel, but they don't know he has his boxers on underneath. This is what makes it much better.

Strutting like a model, Kendall made his way up to an employee. Not being embarrassed at all.

"Where can I find the soap?" Kendall pointed to his body. "I need to shower."

"Sir there are families in here." The small man tried blocking Kendall, but Kendall being to big compared to the employee; it didn't work.

"So, just tell me where the soap is." Shrugging his shoulders, Kendall pointed to his body again.

The employee still ignored Kendall's question. The small man grabbed a shirt from a rack, and shoved it in Kendall's face. "Put that on."

"I will not, just tell me where the soap is!" Kendall threw the shirt in the employee's face.

"Put the shirt on sir, like I said before there are families here." He threw the shirt at Kendall again.

"If you tell me where the soap is then I will leave."

"Fine I'll go get the soap, stay here." The employee walked off to go get the soap that Kendall wanted to badly.

Of course Kendall didn't stay, he walked off laughing. Finding his friends, so he could put his clothes back on.

The small employee came back to see Kendall not there. Just great.

"We have a code 23, code 23." The employee said into his walkie talkie.

**Scream every time the check out person scans an item.**

_James_

A 21 year old woman stood with the cashier at the check out line, checking out her items, well _trying_.

The cashier grabs a Pepsi and scans it. Out of no where James comes out screaming 'AHHH!' Scaring the 21 year old and the cashier.

The cashier gave James the what the hell look. While scanning a pack of gum.

'AHHH!'

"Sir are you okay?" The cashier asked while scanning a chocolate bar, earning a scream from James 'AHHH!'.

"Sir are you okay?" The cashier asked again scanning a bag of chips.

'AHHH!'

"What is your problem?" The cashier scanned a white t-shirt.

'AHHH!'

The 21 year old just stood back and watched. She was trying to fight the grin on her face but she couldn't. It was obvious every time the cashier scanned an item the _very _handsome boy would scream. It was just plain out hilarious, she did not want to ruin her fun so she is not saying anything.

"Sir, what is wrong with you?" You could tell the cashier was getting aggravated. She scanned a pair of blue jean pants.

'AHHH!'

"You are getting on my last nerves." She scanned blue nail polish.

'AHHH!'

Scanning a hair brush, the cashier had a scowl on her face.

'AHHH!'

She scanned her last item hair bows "I'm about to-"

She was cut off by James screaming. 'AHHH!'

'Well I had a fun time, we should do it again." James smiled and walked off. The cashier look dumbfounded she just stared at the scanner everything finally come to her. The 21 year old grabbed her stuff and left while laughing.

**Ask how much for the big K out front.**

_Katie_

_That K would be a great addition to my room._

_You need patience to wait in line, and that's something I don't have._ Katie thought to herself as she walked to the customer service line.

After about 20 taps of the foot, and 10 sighs it was now Katie's turn.

"How may I help you?" A woman wearing glasses asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering how much the K out front cost." Katie bluntly said.

"Um…what did you say?" The woman asked completely confused.

"I didn't stutter, but I said I was wondering how much the K out front cost."

"The K out front is not for sale." The lady pushed her glasses up.

"And why not?" Katie tapped her fingers on the desk that the woman was occupied behind. "It would be a great addition to my room."

"I bet it would be, but its not for sale because without that K the store would be called mart, and the name of the store is K-Mart." The lady said to Katie being a little bit bitchy.

"So, just tell me how much it cost." Katie demanded.

"I don't know how much it costs, the owner of K-Mart knows, and I'm not the owner." Rude much?

"Well you just wait Alisha." Katie read her name tag. "When I own this town, I _will _own this store then the K _shall _be mine." She walked off.

_Wow that girl scares me. _Alisha watched Katie walk off.

**Fill up your cart with as many things as possible and tell the cashier you've decided you only want the gum.**

_Camille_

Camille pushed her cart full of groceries towards the row of cashiers. She patiently waited for the line in front of her to move.

Finally, she reached the counter and began to transfer the items in the cart to the counter and the cashier began to scan the items simultaneously.

Working very quickly, the 88 items in Camille's cart were neatly packed in 10 bags. "That would be $174.65, please."

"$175.65? I'm sorry, but I didn't expect it to be so expensive!"

"It's alright! Maybe you'd like to remove something..."

"Hmmm..." Camille pretended to mull over the matter. "Ok, I've decided. I want the gum."

"Only the gum?" The cashier asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Only the gum."

_Oh my gosh! This woman is insane. _The cashier dug though the 10 bags in search of the gum. There was no gum.

"I'm sorry, but there is no gum."

"No gum? Oh, I must have forgotten! Silly me! Here." She grabbed a packet of gum from the rack next to the counter and handed it over to the cashier.

The originally perky cashier was now very, very irritated. Talk about mood swings. She scanned the barcode.

"75 cents, please." the cashier said through gritted teeth.

Camille handed her the money and exited the store holding a packet of gum.

**Strut like a model**

_Logan_

_We are suppose to be Christmas shopping not strutting like a model. Lets just get this over with…_

Walk, walk, walk, turn, pose.

Walk, walk, walk, pose, turn.

Strut, strut, strut, lie on the ground and pose.

Strut, strut, strut, double spin, smile.

People stopped and stared at the boy who was walking like a model. Most people found this funny, and the rest found it disturbing.

Walk, walk, swing arm, swing arm, pose and smile.

Slow walk, slow walk, slow turn, and slowly pose.

Strut, strut, triple turn, and hip thrust.

Walk, strut, slow walk, slow turn, turn, double spin, triple turn, swing arm, pose, slowly pose, smile, and last but not least back flip. _Saved the best for last, but that did make me dizzy._

People were fascinated by what Logan just did, Logan found it fun, embarrassing and dizzy.

**Put a lot of stuff in your cart and pay for it with a dollar.**

_Jo_

Jo put almost $650 worth of merchandise into her cart and waited in line. "Hello," greeted the cashier in a friendly tone. Jo greeted her bad and started to put her purchases on the counter.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The cashier ran the items past the scanner and before she could even announce the total price of the stuff, Jo handed her a dollar.

"Keep the change," She said smoothly and collected the bags in her hands.

"Wait mam!" the cashier chased after her. "You only paid $1 for your things when it's $639.41."

"Not a problem!" She put the whole load of shopping bags into the arms of the employee and fished out a permanent marker from her pocket. She took his bill from the cashier and promptly added three zeroes behind the '1'.

"Mam," the cashier was struggling with the bags. "Now the note is worth nothing."

"How can you say that? My one thousand dollar bill is perfectly fine and _not_ worthless."

"This is discrimination! This is unfair! I'm going to Target where I'm sure my money can be used! Good day!" he seethed then stormed off."

The cashier sighed and returned back inside. She was met with her co-worker who spat icily, "Good job, Dee! Another customer lost to Target. Why does it always happen to you?"

**Play Limbo with the brooms.**

_Everyone_

"Grab the broom!" James said to Kendall.

"Which one?" Kendall asked looking at each individual broom.

"What does it matter, they are all brooms."

"Hey it matters." Kendall grabbed the longest broom and held it up so everybody could start going under it.

"Alright, you may begin." Kendall started humming the song to Limbo.

After a while Carlos got out, him being the one that has no balance. Katie got out, after falling down. Logan got saying 'this is bad for your back' tantrum. James got out with his nose touching the broom. Camille got out after collapsing on the floor. So this left Jo to win.

"I did it, oh yeah, I did it, in your face." Jo danced out of the store in victory.

"Yeah you did do it Jo," Logan unlocked the van doors. "You beat us all."

"I know."

They all buckled up, and started leaving the store parking lot, when it all hit them. "Christmas shopping!" Logan did a U-turn parked the van, and they ran inside for the second time today but this time they _are _going to shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This was my third time writing this chapter! Everything was messing up on me, I was so pissed yesterday.

But its all okay now, I got it done. I hope you enjoy, review, and have a **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

~ Love StuckOnBTR13


	7. PetCo

**A/N: **

Oh my gosh, you guys I'm such a disappointment. I haven't updated in this in a 3 months? :O I'm so sorry, I really am. I feel really bad.

But anyways. You guys I have Direction Infection. One Direction. So y'all are probably thinking 'what? She doesn't love Big Time Rush anymore.' **HELL NO**. I am in love with Big Time Rush more than I used to be. I will never stop loving them, I have Big Time Fever very badly. Just because I love One Direction doesn't mean I don't love Big Time Rush. You can love more than one band. So Big Time Rush and One Direction.

Wow that was a long rant. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to two lovely reviewers: **Marykateluvsu** and an **anonymous reviewer**. You guys rock, y'all gave me a lot of ideas. So thank you very much.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p>"Dogs! Your going back to your home." Gustavo yelled at the four boys of Big Time Rush.<p>

Hearing home the boys automatically think Minnesota. "Minnesota!" They all yell out.

"No dogs, Pet-Co."

"Pet-Co?" Logan says the word as it's a question.

"Yep, your taking a little visit. Meaning your buying my hairless cat food."

"Why cant you do it?" Kendall asked.

"Cause I'm obviously busy." He was obviously _not _busy. Sitting down with your legs kicked back isn't busy: its relaxing something the boys want to do.

Before Kendall could remark, James covered Kendall's mouth with his hand. "Okay Gustavo we will buy your cat some food. Bye." James pushed the boys out of the studio.

Removing James' hand Kendall asks. "What the hell James? Were not his maids."

"Yeah I know. But I want to go mess with the people at Pet-Co."

"Yeah. I forgot all about that, we haven't done that in forever." Carlos said to them.

"Cool. Call the girls, tell them to meet us at the entrance of the Palm-Woods and were going to Pet-Co!" Kendall jumped into the van.

**Hide in a dog house and bark at people passing.**

_Katie_

Katie being the smallest of the seven of them, she was chosen for this particular scam. If you want to call it a scam it could also be a practical joke. Well a joke for them not for other people.

Glancing around the aisle that held the dog houses and other buildings for animals, Katie sees nobody. Which is good.

Picking the biggest dog house which was green Katie crawled in it. It was quite dark, smelt brand new, and a little big crowded. What do you expect though it's a dog house.

Trying to get comfortable but failing, Katie hears voices making their way down the aisle. As far as she could tell they sounded like a grown woman and man, maybe a couple.

Show time.

Walking by the dog houses all of a sudden you hear a bark. The couple didn't think much of it since there are dogs in Petco.

Getting closer to the dog house Katie hiding in. The couple started hearing more and more barks. This made them wonder. They weren't any where near the aisle they sell animals on. So where is the barking coming from?

'Bark' Katie lets it roll of her tongue.

"Do you hear that?" The man asked. You could tell that was the man talking because the voice was really deep.

"Yeah. I just don't know where its coming from." You could hear confusion all over the woman's voice.

Katie kept barking.

The couple was standing right in front of the dog house. Hello, its obvious where the barking is coming from.

"I think its coming from the dog house?" The man pointed at the dog house Katie was currently in. So being Mr. Macho, the man starts getting closer to the dog house. Causing Katie to bark even more and a lot louder.

Turns out Mr. Macho isn't as big as thought he was. He quickly snatches his hand away from Katie.

"Oh you big baby, move out of the way." The woman steps forwards and starts reaching her hand into the dog house.

Katie started growling, and might I sat really viciously. Almost as scarier than a real dog. The woman also snatched her hand away not wanting to be 'bit'.

"Um, lets go look for dog houses somewhere else?" The woman asked.

"Yeah lets do that." And with that the man and woman speed walked out of the aisle.

After they left, more customers came. All which Katie barked and growled at. Scaring most of them to death. Being in there for about 20 minutes Katie decided to leave, crawling out of the dog house. Katie got a lot of weird ass stares, but she just laughed and shrugged them off.

**Do these look good on me?**

_James_

'If I was a dog I would so wear that.' James thought to his self and he should keep it to himself.

Looking through all the outfits that all sorts of animals could wear, James found a lot of cute outfits. Including: a rain suit for a puppy or kitten, a sweater with paw prints all over it, and etc.

"That's the one." James said out loud happily.

Glancing up from the outfit of his choice, James spotted an employee. This employee looked around the age thirty he was male, wearing glasses.

Skipping up to him, James greeted himself.

"Hi?" The employee said.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, its Richard?" The man said and asked at the same time.

"Well Richard I need your opinion."

"Um alright?" Richard pushed his glasses back on to his nose.

Pulling out the most adorable animal outfit ever. "Would this look good on me?" The outfit was a sweater that said I love my owner, and a bow.

The employee was shocked to say at least. Why would a grown boy ask if an animal outfit looked good on him?

James put the sweater up to his body danced around like he was in front of a mirror. "I know the color doesn't go well for my amazing skin tone but I think I can make it work. What do you think Richard?"

"Uh… I don't know?" That's the best answer he could of think of.

"Yes you do, come on tell me the truth. I promise I wont be mad."

"Honestly, why are you even wanting to know if it looks good on you?" Richard asks scratching the back of his neck.

"Because I want to know, duh."

"How do I say this without being mean.." Richard mumbled. "Well James it looks really bad on you. Its really small and like you said it doesn't match your skin and I don't think you can make it work."

James was shocked at first but the everything suck in. "You awful man, how could you say something like that? You know what I don't need your stupid opinion. I'm buying it anyways. Stupid." James slapped Richard and model walked away.

Rubbing his face, Richard final realized maybe that's why his girlfriend broke up with him.

**Will you marry me?**

_Kendall_

'I thought I would use this line when I was ready and was far in the future. But I'm going to have fun with this four word sentence.' Kendall thought to his self.

Walking up to a couple who looked like they were in their late twenties. Kendall just stood in front of them smiling like the cute idiot he is.

"Can we help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah you can."

"Okay, what is it?" The woman smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Kendall got on one knee in front of the lady, who was holding hands with the man.

"What?" The woman questioned.

"I said will you marry me?"

Looking at the man, Kendall could see the rage in his eyes. Making Kendall laugh. What have you got yourself into Kendall?

"Who do you think you are little boy?" The man let go of his girlfriend's hand, pushing Kendall back.

"Well I think I am Kendall Knight, from Big Time Rush." Hearing Big Time Rush the woman's eyes widened.

"She doesn't want you, you little punk. I'm her boyfriend." This man kept jabbing his finger into Kendall's chest.

"How do you know, she doesn't want me. I'm amazing." Oh gosh Kendall sounds like James and Gustavo.

"She doesn't want some little boy, when she has a man like me." The man flexed his muscles.

Kendall stifled a laugh. Looking at the woman, Kendall could tell she was debating who she wanted.

"How about you ask what she wants." Kendall said.

"Fine, Mandy who do you want. Me or this little boy over hear." The man pointed between him and Kendall.

"Um well…." Mandy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe your even thinking about this. Your suppose to choose me! Your BOYFRIEND!" The man yelled.

"I choose Kendall." Mandy whispered.

"WHAT?" The man sure was pissed. I mean who wouldn't be. Not wanting to cause a scene anymore, the man decided to just leave.

"So Kendall, I will marry you." Mandy smiled.

"Oh wow wow," Kendall began. "I'm not ready for a commitment, I'm only 17 years old."

"But you asked me to marry you!" Mandy yelled.

"What are you talking about no I didn't. Look I got to go, so see yah." Kendall sped out of that aisle like nothing.

"BEN! Wait I love you not him." Mandy began to run and scream after her 'boyfriend'.

**Talk to the animals.**

_Logan_

'People are going to think I am psycho.' Logan thought to his self as he walked into the aisle they sell pets on.

There is cats lined up in a half of a circle (all of them in a cage) meaning you could step in the middle of them. Perfect.

Grabbing a lawn chair that was for sale, Logan placed the chair in the middle of the cats where he could see all of them. There was a wide majority of cats. You got fat cats, small cats, kittens, orange, white, black cats. All sorts.

"How's it going cats?" Logan asked.

No response.

"Really? I bet you do hate being stuck in these little things they call a cage."

The only response was a meow.

"Your name is Mitch. Well its nice to meet you Mitch."

No response.

Passer buyers were freaking out over a boy talking to cats like they were human. Some stop and stare, some run away, and others just shake their heads and leave. But all of them thinking the same thing: What is wrong with him?

"Oh my. Mitch you crack me up."

Just a meow.

"He did what? Oh, I bet you were mad."

Meow.

"Well dear gosh. Mitch it was nice talking to you and the others. But I got to go, my friends are waiting for me. Bye guys." Logan walked out of the aisle waving at the cats like a spazz.

**Put a walkie-talkie behind an animal. Speak into the other walkie-talkie and help to sell the animal.**

_Carlos_

A pot-bellied man walked past the spiders. His hairy belly was peeking out beneath his grey shirt and he looked like he'd just woken up.

"Hey! Tubby!" Carlos' voice sounded from a walkie-talkie he carefully placed behind the glass of the cage consisting of the spider. "Wh-What? Me?"

Carlos watched the man in his mid-thirties whip his head around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Yes, you!" The man's eyes finally landed on the spider.

"Yeah?"

"Buy me."

"Are you a talking spider?"

"Yes. Now buy me." Carlos said impatiently.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm very, VERY cute."

"No your not."

"I know! Just buy me!"

"But I don't like spiders!"

"Well that didn't hurt. But still buy me."

"No." He was about to walk away when Carlos came up with an idea.

"Wait." Carlos obliged. "I'm on sale."

The man shrugged, grabbed the cage the spider was in and proceeded to check out.

**Goldfish and chips?**

_Jo_

Goldfish: An orange fish or the snacks which are unbelievably good.

Jo's buying the first one: the fish.

Walking up to the check out with a bag of goldfish which held five of them.

"Is this all your buying today?" The clerk asked.

"No actually I was wondering if these came with chips?" Jo asked inspecting the fish.

"No ma'm, you have to buy their own food."

"I'm not talking about their food." Jo said.

"Okay then what did you mean?" The clerk was obviously confused.

"Chips as in the snack that humans eat." Jo told her.

"Why do you want chips with gold… Wait a minute."

"What?" Jo asked.

"Do you want chips so you can eat them with the goldfish?" The clerk looked disgusted.

"Pssh no." Jo lied.

"No. I don't think so give me those fish."

"You cant tell me what I can and cant do with these fish." Jo retaliated.

"I can too, if your going to eat them!" The clerk yelled.

"No you cant." Jo hugged the goldfish closer to her.

"Give them."

"No." Jo screamed.

The clerk jumped over the cash register after Jo. This scaring Jo to death causing her to drop the fish and run.

"Don't you worry little guys, I wasn't going to let her eat you." The clerk whispered to the fish as she picked them up.

**Poke people.**

_Camille_

"Poke!" Camille jabbed a finger into the arm of a obese woman.

"Poke!" Camille touched a little girl's head with his finger.

"Poke!" She poked a dog in its nose.

"Poke!" She stuck his finger into an old man's belly.

She ran to a telephone connected to the sound system and yelled into the phone, "SUPER POKE!"

You have been poked.

**Squeaky toys**

_Everyone_

All seven of them had squeaky toys, two in each hand. So when you have squeaky toys, what do you usually do with them? Well you squeak them…

Walking around the store you hear 'squeak squeak.'

All of this noise making the dogs bark and run loose from their owners, people having headaches and going insane. A lot of stuff is happening.

After about twenty minutes they all decide to stop and go home. On their way out to the car, they forget why they came in the first place: Gustavo's cat food.

Running back in to get it. They all realized every time they need to get something from a store they always seem to forget until the very last moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO GEORGIA!** You guys I need to go to their concert, you have no idea how bad I want to. So everybody hope I get to go. I'm so happy their coming! :D I love them so much.

Sorry the ending is kind of rushed. I am wore out, I have been working on the for I think two weeks now. Every time I start writing I end up having to do something else or I get to tired and lazy. :O I'm so sorry for the long wait, I truly am!

But anyways did y'all watch **BIG TIME MOVIE**? Oh my, I loved it so much. Couldn't stop laughing. Love the movie and love them.

Warning: I have no idea when I will be able to update the next chapter or my other stories. Please be patient with me, I'm trying my best. Life is hectic at times. So please don't let the long wait stop you from reading my stories.

Love you.


End file.
